One Lynx Plus Two Foxes Equals Fun
by foxknightyouko009
Summary: Tails and Nicole go out for some good morning fun, unaware that someone is watching them... Read inside to find out who. Warning contains heavy lemons and language.


**Hi all, I'm back with another fic. This one is a remake of a fic I found on a different website. The fic was called "Three's a crowd" by Dub33. I did message and request him for the okay to rewrite this but he never answered me. So I'm posting this without his concent, but this was just such a poorly written fic that I really wanted to redo it. So I hope you enjoy this latest work. Also I don't want any reviews that badmouth or flame this, it's just something I wanted to do thanks.**

 **AN: No I don't own Sonic or any of the characters. It's just something I do for fun.**

* * *

 **One Lynx Plus Two Foxes Equals... Fun.**

It was another bright, beautiful morning on the planet Mobius, all of the residents were still asleep. Creatures that were active in the night were settling into sleep as the sun was beginning to rise. However, two of the local resident's weren't asleep, being dragged from his bedroom by Nicole was Tails the fox. He was barely awake wondering why the cyber lynx had called him out so early in the morning, they made their way from Knothole village into the nearby woods.

Tails yawned, still following Nicole till they reached a clearing. "So, Nicole what are we doing here? It's Saturday, so I thought I'd get a chance to sleep in," he said, yawning again, having stayed up most of Friday night working on his newest project to help the freedom fighters.

Nicole watched the young fox and gave him a sheepish smile, "sorry Tails, I just thought now would be a good time for you to continue training me."

Tails nodded, leaning over to a nearby spring to splash some water on his face. Now that he was fully awake. "Oh yes, but are you sure wanna do it now?" he asked.

Nicole gave him a soft smile, "well, seeing how the city is quiet and everyone is still home asleep I figured it'd be a good time too. Plus if anyone does come my sensors can tell if someone comes near us."

Tails gave the lynx another nod as he stood at a safe enough distance. "Okay, just remember to go easy. We don't wanna hurt each other."

Nicole took a few steps away, changing from her purple toga to a purple tank top and some black shorts. "I know, same rules as always?" she asked.

Tails stood in a fighting stance with his tails behind him, "yep, anything goes and no cheating. But I'll ask one last time, are you sure you want me to keep training you? I know you said you didn't like fighting."

"Yes, I know, but I just feel it may be needed some time and it was too embarrassing to ask Sally. Hence why I asked you," she said, rubbing on her arm a tad embarrassed.

Tails understood where Nicole was coming from, it had taken him a few years to prove himself a worthy fighter in the freedom fighters. He was happy Nicole had asked him out of everyone else. "It's okay, I understand. So let's get to it," he said.

Tails stood his ground as Nicole charged towards him as fast as he could, when she reached him, he swept her legs with his tails. But she swiftly dodged it, countering with a kick to the ribs, Tails dodged it, feeling her foot just barely graze the fur on his chest.

"Wow, you've improved, I can see you're taking this all seriously." Tails said, positioning himself into a different stance this time.

"Thanks," Nicole said, blushing again. Tails didn't know it, but there was more reasons than the ones she'd given him on why she picked him as her training partner. Granted, they'd been doing this for the past several weeks now, and over the time Nicole had developed a crush on the young fox. One could say she was in love with him, for the past several days she had been trying to think of a way to tell him. Maybe this little sparring session would be a good way...

While she was thinking Nicole didn't notice Tails lunge towards her till he headbutted her in the face, falling back, grabbing him by his shoulders she flipped the young fox over her and onto the ground behind her. Nicole followed doing a backflip and went for a diving kick into Tails, but he quickly rolled out of the way landing near the spring. When he stood up he saw Nicole was gone, 'where'd she go?' he thought, just then Nicole appeared behind him and pulled Tails into an armbar, trapping his arm behind his back.

"Ah!" Tails grunted in pain as Nicole smirked, "give up." she said, twisting his arm harder so that he swore his shoulder almost popped out from its socket.

"Never!" Tails growled, using his twin tails, grabbing Nicole's legs, tripping her so she fell back and he bolted away, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Very impressive," he said, looking at the cyber lynx as she smiled.

"Thanks again," Nicole said, now feeling it was time to use her newest secret weapon.

Tails watched her for several seconds, seeing she seemed to be distracted by her thought's or something. Figuring now was a good chance, he ran towards her, looking to try for another tackle.

The sound of the foxes shoes hitting the ground reached the lynx girl's ears and she decided to make her move. "Okay, take this!" Nicole reached down to the hem of her tank top and yanked it up and off, tossing the garment onto the ground. Now she just stood there in a black and purple lacy bra. Upon seeing it Tails eye's went wide, and he came to a full stop. Caught off guard by the sight of Nicole's bouncing tits barely held in by tight bra he lost all focus. Seeing her chance Nicole ran forward and tossed Tails up into the air, then prepared to jump after him.

"Hey! No fair!" Protested the now embarrassed fox.

"You did say anything goes," Nicole said with a sly smirk, though deep inside she was embarrassed as hell. She also found this very hot and amusing.

"Alright, have it your way then." Tails said, watching as Nicole prepared to lunge after him. He flipped himself in the air and dived right for the lynx, using the sun behind him to blind her. Even though she was an AI her nanites had done an amazing job making her as real as anyone else, wincing with the sun in her eyes. She didn't see when Tails landed behind her, even though this was embarrassing to him he hugged her from behind, grabbing her tits in his hands. Slowly he began to fondle them and give them a playful squeeze, causing Nicole to blush and let out a loud moan.

"Nooo, no fair Tails," Nicole said, feeling the fox massage her breasts, reaching her flicked her now erect nipples over her bra. "Heh, anything goes, so let's see how you like it when your own 'weapons' get turned against you." Tails said with a sly grin on his face. Nicole reached to try and slap his hands away, but he stopped that when his twin tails came up and bound her hands by her wrists to her sides.

"It figures, that would come back to haunt me," she said, moaning louder when Tails hands slipped into her bra and began to fondle her breasts. Using his fingers, he pinched her nipples directly and stroked them slowly several times. "Ready to give up yet?" he asked, slowly tugging them as Nicole moaned even louder than before. "Never..." she said, showing Tails she was determined.

Hearing that Tails decided to try a more different approach, pulling away, he turned Nicole around, using his tails he held her arms above her head. Reaching with his hands, tugging down her bra so that way her firm B-cup breasts were exposed to him. Winking at Nicole, Tails leaned down and slowly took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking it gingerly and hotly at first. Nicole moaned loudly, feeling a pleasure she'd never felt before, the way he took charge and just had his way with her was making her hot. Her eyes widened when she felt one of Tails hands slide down into her shorts. "No, Tails not that," she said, blushing a bright red.

"Mm, not what?" Tails asked, sliding his hand inside and massaging Nicole's slit over her cotton panties. She gasped moaning out as she felt Tails fingers brushing over her wet center, again and again, soon he slipped his finger inside said panties and thrust one finger within Nicole. Moaning loudly the lynx threw her head back, bucking into Tails touch as he added a second finger and began to fuck her slowly with them.

"Oh, oh Tails... please, faster." she moaned out and he obliged. Thrusting his two fingers faster, even massaging her now erect clit with his fingers it didn't take long before Nicole cried out and came hard. A small orgasm rocking her body as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Looks like I won," Tails said, pulling his hand out, licking the juices off his finger with a smirk at the flushed lynx.

"Yes, yes you did," Nicole said, falling to her knees as she tried to regain her breath and composure.

Slowly she stood back up and tugged down her shorts as she stood there now in her bra and panties, looking over at the fox. Before Tails could react Nicole tackled him into the ground and climbed on top of him. "So, to the victor of this round goes the spoils," she said, unhooking and throwing off her bra so she was now in her panties. "Mmm, a well earned victory." Tails said.

Leaning down Nicole brushed her lips to Tails own as they kissed softly, "Tails, I love you" she said, kissing him as he smiled kissing her back. "I know, I love you too Nicole," he said back, sliding his hands down her back as they were both now gone into a lust for each other not caring about anyone or anything around them cept each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the great forest, was another fox, this one jumping from tree to tree. She hadn't been here in some time yet she still knew this place all too well, revenge-filled her eyes as she was determined to reach Knothole and begin the plans she had in mind. This fox was known as Fiona Fox, right now she was all alone, Scrouge and the rest of the Destructix were all back locked up in the No Zone jail. Fiona had managed to escape being caught thanks to Scrouge betraying her deciding his new powers were far more important so he could finally defeat Sonic and prove himself to be the best once and for all.

Fiona had watched the battle between them from the cave Scrouge had left her in, granted she was very angry and upset. Part of her even felt a pang of satisfaction watching the green hedgehog get beaten in his own game. Though she still cared for him, she was also angry about him abandoning her. Fiona had been abandoned her whole life and even though part of her felt she should leave Scourge to his fate, she couldn't let down her other friends the Destructix. So hence now this is why she was currently making her way to Knothole, Fiona knew there was Chaos Emerald's stored there for the freedom fighters to use in case of severe emergency's so if she could get just one. Then she could break out her friends and give Sonic and them what they deserved.

"All I need is a way to sneak in, then steal that emerald, maybe I can kidnap one of them. Maybe Tails, I know he still crushes on me," Fiona mumbled. Suddenly she heard someone yelling "no, Tails not there!" Along with a series of loud, passionate moans. Caught off guard and by surprise, Fiona couldn't help but be curious. She ran over stealthy being careful to not be seen towards the sounds of pleasure, soon she found herself in a clearing with a small spring and saw two people she did not expect to see. Tails and a girl lynx, who was currently only clad in a just a pair of black panties while she sat on top of Tails.

Fiona was shocked by the sight in front of her as Tails and the girl lynx was now in the middle of making out and by the way, the girl was dressed it was obviously leading to sex. 'How the fuck did that little geek get such a babe like that? And who the hell is she?' Fiona thought watching the show going on in front of her in disbelief. Suddenly Tails broke away from kissing Nicole, confusing the lynx as she looked down at him, Fiona had to stifle a laugh as she kept watching.

"What's wrong Tails?" Nicole asked, feeling like she'd possibly done something wrong right when things were getting good. "Well, I'm starting to think this may not be such a good idea, Nicole, I mean yes I do love and want you. But I don't want anyone to stumble upon us," he said softly, looking at her.

'Heh, too late to worry about being spotted' Fiona thought, still watching as Tails and Nicole continued their conversation. 'Wait? Nicole? Isn't that the name of that box that so-called princess carried around? When did she get a Mobian form?' Fiona wondered now curious. Granted, it had been a few years since she'd last lived here, and her visit's had only been long enough to fight and that was it. Had things really changed that much she asked herself?

"Don't worry Tails, like I said before, I'm still connected to Knothole, my sensors are telling me everyone is still asleep so we're safe." the cyber lynx said with a reassuring smile. "Well, okay since you're so sure," he said with a reassuring smile of his own.

"Mm, good now, where were we?" the lynx said, moving down to kiss the younger fox under her. Fiona watched the two of them surprised by how Tails was getting into it and the way Nicole so happily enjoyed it. She could feel a strange feeling welling up within her chest, was it jealousy? Granted when her and Scrouge did fuck, it was never like this. She watched as the two dueled each other for control of said kiss, the way Tails hands reached tracing down Nicole's back to her perfectly shaped rear. Giving it a firm squeeze as the lynx yelped in enjoyment, Fiona could feel herself getting hot at the sight before her, "what's going on with me? I'm not getting turned on by this, nope not me!" she said to herself, yet inside could feel her own body betraying her by saying otherwise.

Watching the two only seemed to affect the fiery red vixen even more, though her mind was denying it, her body said otherwise, unable to resist the hot action it was seeing. Slowly Tails hands worked massaging Nicole's pantie covered rear, the lynx loved every second of it, for a brief moment, Fiona found herself wondering what it'd feel like to have Tails rub her own rear. She then saw Tails break from kissing Nicole, the cyber lynx smiled, knowing what Tails wanted, "hehe, you can't resist them can you?" she asked, playfully as the fox reached back up taking her breasts in his hands. "Well, I am a boob man and these are so lovely," Tails said, giving them a soft squeeze which made Nicole Moan. Taking his hand's Tails began to massage and stroke the lynx girl's erect nipples, using both his thumb and index finger, slowly he pinched both nipples and began to twist them away from her body.

Nicole moaned out, greatly enjoying it as Fiona couldn't take her eyes off the show in front of her. Without even realizing it her own hands had moved up and were massaging her breasts over her shirt, copying Tails movement's move for move. Eventually, it wasn't enough and she reached removing the black shirt she wore, her lacy black and white bra followed a second later. Pinching her own nipples she bit back her moans and now so badly wanted it to be Tails fingers and not her own. 'Oh yes... Tails just like that' she thought, only for her eyes to quickly burst open in shock. Before she could do anything more Fiona heard another loud moan came from the lynx.

Fiona looked to see Nicole was now sitting arched up on Tails lap with his face buried between her breasts, he was massaging the right one using his hand while sucking on the left one sensually and eagerly. Nicole was stroking the back of Tails head as he did this, she loved the feeling of his tongue ravishing her hard little pebbles. "Oh, oh Tails, suck them both" she pleaded, Tails wanting to make sure Nicole was happy did as she asked, pressing both of her tits together he worked sucking both nipples hotly. "Damn, he really is a breast man" Fiona mumbled, memorized by the show, pulling her own nipples harder, the vixen had to resist moaning. Deep inside he wished no needed to feel Tails do to her tits what he was currently doing to Nicole's own, 'no! I don't want him! I'm with Scrouge!' she thought, continuing to think that over and over, yet her own will was faltering fast.

Fiona tried to keep imagining herself with Scrouge, she tried to picture their usual sessions which was him sitting in his so-called throne and Fiona on her knees servicing him with her mouth. Yet her mind continued to go back to Tails, rather than picture Scrouge in the chair she was picturing Tails. All of these thoughts were making her hotter and more turned on, feeling her pants becoming too tight and constricting. "Gotta get these off," she said, forgetting about where she was Fiona reached her hands down and tugged them down, only to gasp when she found her matching black panties to be soaked. 'Fuck!' she thought, only to hear loud moans pouring from Nicole's mouth along with cries of Tails name and for even more.

Being curious, she looked over, only for her eyes to go wide, Nicole was now leaning up against a tree with her hips bent outwards and Tails was sitting on the ground in front of her. His tongue deep inside her pussy eating her out, 'oh fuck!' Fiona thought. Unable to take any more she tugged down her panties and began to finger her own pussy as she watched, Nicole moaned out "more, please Tails, I'm so close" the lynx cried out as Tails used his hands to hold her butt cheeks apart. This allowed him full access to her pussy while he swirled it around all over within her, feeling her sticky juices flowing down his chin, he didn't stop for a moment. Moving down he gently bit her protruding clit, which made the lynx gasp and cry out for more, sliding her hands behind her, she pulled on the fox's head and tried to get him to go deeper.

Fiona watched this with two fingers deep inside her own pussy as she fingered herself faster, feeling her juices coat her fingers. Her now lustful mind was picturing her in Nicole's place with Tails doing to her exactly what he was doing to the lynx in front of him. Fiona could feel an orgasm approaching only to stop when she heard Nicole scream out and cum hard, spraying her warm cum all over the fox's muzzle. Tails eagerly gulped down as much as he could before falling onto his rear, looking up at Nicole he smiled while Fiona gasped. Sitting right between the young fox's legs was his fox hood. All nine thick inches, it had to be at least two to three inches thick, the tip was swollen and dripped hot pre as Nicole giggled with a smile, moving down and giving the tip a soft lick. "Looks like my little secret is out and ready to play," she said with a sweet yet lustful tone.

'Holy shit! He's huge! And bigger than Scrouge! No wonder she calls it her secret' Fiona thought, still fingering her pussy faster as he mind began to dwell on the idea of Tails sliding that thing inside her.

"Secret?" Tails asked, slightly confused then Nicole giggled. "Well, and don't get mad, but I kinda peeked on you, when you showered," Nicole said blushing as that made Tails blush. "Oh, I guess since I just ate you out we can call it even?" he said, as Nicole smiled, "but I can make it up?" she offered.

"Oh? And how so?" he asked curiously as Nicole dropped down on all fours in front of him, wriggling her behind to him with a teasing look. "I think we both know," she said, trying to sound flirty.

Tails getting the idea moved behind Nicole and pressed his swollen tip to her ready and willing opening, Fiona had to admit she was quite impressed with how Tails turned such an abnormality into a girl's dream. 'Getting fucked by that would feel amazing' she thought, watching as Tails sheathed himself balls deep within the lynx. Both of them moaning and crying out as he started to fuck her, Fiona meanwhile found herself now imagining it was her being fucked as she leaned against a tree and fingered her dripping pussy faster. This time, though she didn't mind the idea at all, rather she embraced it as Nicole moaned louder, feeling every bit of the foxes hard shaft as he kept plowing into her.

"Oh! Oh! Tails! Don't stop, please! Faster! Harder!" the lynx cried out, fisting her hands back into the ground as her hips met Tails own thrusts for thrust. She felt when his fuzzy balls slapped against her thighs now covered by her flowing juices as Tails fucked her. Everything Nicole said and felt Fiona was picturing in her own mind, so badly she wanted to be in the lynx's spot, like Nicole she was on all fours with her hand under her body as she finger fucked her own pussy.

Tails could feel his own orgasm approaching quickly, so he made sure to increase his thrusts making them stronger and faster. Aiming the tip of his shaft he focused on hitting Nicole's cervix and her g spot which sent the lynx into a pleasure overload, unable to hold back she screamed out. "Tails! I'm cumming!" Nicole came again spraying her warm cum all over Tails shaft and after a few more thrusts he too cried out and made a last deep thrust into Nicole's climaxing pussy, cumming deep inside her. "Oh god's Nicole me too!" he said, shooting nine thick strands of warm fertile fox cum within her. 'Fuck me three!" Fiona thought as she came hard, squirting juices all over her fingers and on the ground below her as she rode out her own orgasm.

After they both finished riding out their orgasm's along with their secret guest, both Nicole and Tails quickly cleaned up with the lynx redressing back in her toga. "That, that was amazing Tails," she said with a blush as he smiled, blushing back. "Thanks, you, you were amazing too." he said, "pity we can't stay a little longer," Nicole giggled hugging the fox from behind as she playfully nipped his ears, "I know, I sure could go another round," she said, being flirty.

"Well, maybe tonight we could play more? I mean, if you want to." Tails suggested, he had his own hut so he knew no one would come both them. "But we better get back before someone comes looking for us."

"Okay, um Tails?" Nicole asked with a slight blush.

"Yes?" he said, turning around to look at the lynx.

"Did, did you mean it? Do you really love me?" she asked, now feeling nervous and unsure. Tails seeing this walked over and gave her a soft hug. "yes I did, I do love you, Nicole. Did you mean it when you said you love me?" he asked back, with Nicole smiling and nodding "more than anything." Together the two of them left the clearing now feeling happier than when the day started.

As she watched them walk away, Fiona looked down at herself, her body was covered with sweat, her pussy soaked in cum along with her fingers. She felt ashamed that she had just masturbated to Tails fucking another girl, yet she also felt torn about what she had given up. "If I'd known about his talent, or way with words, maybe I wouldn't have cast him aside so fast, but now? I'm getting me a piece of that. One way or another." Fiona said, no longer caring about revenge now the only thing her mind was focused on was a young fox named Tails.

* * *

Later on in the day after having walked Tails back to his home Nicole went back to work for Sally in the castle, suddenly She received a message from an unknown person. All it said was come back to the clearing, Nicole wondered if that meant Tails, yet it was odd he would use a hidden number and not his own, 'maybe he's trying to be sneaky' she thought.

Making her way back to the clearing Nicole stopped and smiled, recalling the way it felt when Tails had his way with her, she was getting wet just thinking about it when the sound of a throat clearing caught her attention. "Who's there?!" she shouted, quickly jumping into a defensive stance, her eyes when wide when she saw Fiona Fox walk out from behind one of the trees, a playful smirk across her face.

Without even a second thought Nicole lunged forward, pinning the red fox against a nearby tree, "what are you doing here?! Did you send me that email?!" she asked, clearly not in the mood for games. "Oh, I'm just taking in the sights, saw some amazing things." Nicole frowned at the comment, "be that as it may, I'm taking you in traitor, you're under arrest." Fiona's smirk seemed to widen at what the lynx girl said, "oh I wouldn't if I were you." Nicole raised an eye and asked, "and why not? I've every right after all the things you've done, especially to poor Tails." The mention of Tails name made Fiona laugh, "it's so good you brought him up, cause if you arrest me, then I'll tell what I saw." Nicole pushed Fiona more into the tree, now she was clearly angry, "what did you see?!" she almost shouted, Fiona laughed again "everything," she said, using a flirtatious tone, "right down his dirty little secret."

Nicole's whole body froze with complete dread, someone had seen what they were doing and that someone just had to be Fiona. She could only wonder how the fiery red vixen would use this against her. "Just think about all that could happen, all the embarrassment for you, and poor Tails, if I'm right he's sixteen, isn't he? Wouldn't that make you a pedo and get him treated so badly the rest of his days by everyone else?" Fiona said, as Nicole knew she was right, if word of this got out she would never see Tails again and she would probably be locked away for the rest of her life.

"Though, I am willing to make a deal in order to keep my mouth shut.." Fiona said, her eyes locking on the lynx's own as Nicole said, "what? An emerald? Money? All of Mobius?" She saw Fiona still had that grin plastered on her face, "no, I want something better, something much, much better. I want what you got." Nicole's face became one of shock, "are you telling me to let Tails fuck you?!" she almost yelled, "maybe, but I'd rather we shared him" she said, teasing the now flushed lynx.

"What?! No way! That's, that's!" Nicole said, disgusted trying to think of the words to use. Fiona just laughed, crossing her arms as she looked at Nicole, "aw, what's wrong? Don't like a little competition?" Nicole almost laughed at that comment, granted Fiona wasn't bad looking, she still looked incredibly sexy, it was obvious why Tails had fallen in love with her. "Ha! Don't make me laugh, he loves me and want's absolutely nothing to do with you." she said, as the fox laughed again "you seem to forget he loved me first, long before he met you, sweetheart." Nicole growled slightly, "which ended when you slapped him across the face and choose to go with that loser of a hedgehog Scrouge."

Fiona had to admit, Nicole did have her there, "so? I'll make it up to him somehow, but if you're afraid that I might take him..." she went on. Nicole finally having had enough, snapped. "Fine! You're on!" she yelled, moving away from Fiona as she was too lost in her anger to think clearly. Smirking again Fiona nodded, "good, meet me back here tonight with him" she turned to leave only to look back at Nicole. "And let's keep this between ourselves, I want to surprise him." Activating her warp ring Fiona stepped through it, disappearing in a flash of light to an unknown location. Once she was gone, Nicole stood there, still angry over all that had just happened. Yet she also felt guilty, sad about the situation they were now in, she felt fearful that Fiona just might steal her love away. "No, I won't let her, I'll find a way to fix this," Nicole said, feeling more determined than before as she left to go back to Knothole.

* * *

Later that day In Knothole, Nicole was now making her way to Tails hut, she still felt like a fool for the mess she, and Tails would soon be involved in. She wanted to arrest Fiona but knew if she did the fox would tell all, plus there was no guarantee Fiona didn't have some proof other then her word of mouth. Sighing Nicole stopped in front of Tails hut and frowned, she couldn't risk losing Tails love, not when she'd finally admitted and they'd shown it. Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding the lynx decided to go for it and hope for the best.

Walking up to door Nicole could hear the sounds of working coming from inside, 'he's always working to make things better, no wonder I love him so much' she thought. Walking inside seeing her guess was correct, Tails sat at his desk wearing a mask and was currently welding some metal parts together, knowing when the fox got busy with his work he wouldn't be distracted so easily though she had an idea on how to distract him.

Locking the door behind her Nicole reached up, tugging down the strap of her dress so her breasts popped out, bouncing freely in front of her, she walked over to Tails, "hello my foxy lover." she said, trying her best to sound sexy. "Huh?!" Tails pulled up his welders mask only to come face to face with a pair of bouncing tits. Nicole sat on his lap and buried the young fox's muzzle in between her breasts, rather than fight it Tails went along with it. Places kisses along them as he nuzzled em softly and gingerly, "is something wrong Nicole? I feel like there's an issue on your mind?" he said, looking up into her green eyes.

"Well," she said, purring when his lips brushed over one of her sensitive nipples. "Hm?" said Tails, while he began to lick it a few times. "I, I need to ask you three things okay?" she looked down at him. Pulling away, Tails nodded, "okay, um sure what are they?"

"First, can you meet me back at the clearing tonight?" she asked, which confused Tails slightly, "I thought that we were gonna play here?" Tails said, now confused as Nicole looked at him. "I know, but I kinda liked the idea of us, um doing it outside" she blushed as she said that, so Tails nodded "okay, what else?" "Second, do you, hm, do you still have feelings for Fiona?" she said, trying not to show her nervousness, now this question caught Tails by surprise, cause he didn't expect it and wondered why Nicole would be curious, "why would you ask about that?" he said, confused as the lynx took a few breaths, "I'm just curious, I know you said that you love me and that you don't have feelings for her anymore, but I can't help kinda worrying, I mean she is real where I'm just an AI." Nicole looked down, her ears drooping.

Tails slipped his hand under the lynx's neck, tilting her head upwards so he could look into her eyes, "okay, to be honest, I miss the good person she used to be, and best friend she was. Fiona is... no was special to me, she was my first love after all but I no longer have any feelings for her. Only you Nicole, your the one I love and want to be with and I mean that with all of who I am." he said with his best smile, leaning and kissing the lynx on the lips as they kissed passionately.

Nicole kissed him back with the same amount of passion as he showed her, slowly she pulled back and hopped off Tails lap. Moving over to his desk, sitting down Nicole pulled off the rest of her outfit and spread open her legs wide, showing Tails all of her goods. "Let's finish what we began this morning," the cyber lynx said in her best seductive tone.

* * *

Later that day it was now around six p.m. in the evening, Nicole was back at the clearing walking back and forth deep in her thoughts. She cursed herself for this mess she had made, well gotten herself and Tails into, she knew that she could have just told Tails the truth about what happened and together they would have found a way to solve this. Instead, she just dug a deeper mess by hiding and dragging Tails down with her, "oh, what am I gonna do? I should have just told him the truth, now we're both in hot water," she whined.

Meanwhile, Tails was using his twin tails to fly back to where he'd been with Nicole earlier in the day, he felt excited about the idea of them playing in the woods again. Yet he was also quite curious about why Nicole had brought up Fiona in the first place, ever since they'd begun training together and now had admitted they were in love. He felt they'd be more focused on building their relationship instead, so now the million dollar question was why did Nicole bring up Fiona?

Finally arriving at his destination, Tails could see Nicole walking backward with her face carrying a look of deep thought. He knew instantly something was bugging the cyber lynx, gently landing on the ground behind her Tails placed one hand on her shoulder, surprising the lynx as he gave her a concerned look. "Oh! Hey, hon, you scared me" she said, trying to give him a soft smile. "Nicole, what's going on? You've been acting weird and even Sally called me to ask if something happened between us?" Nicole was surprised Sally had talked to Tails, she thought she'd done good keeping her meetings with Tails secret, "oh, well..." she tried to say, finding herself unable to look at him. Letting out a sigh Nicole could see in his eyes, she'd have to tell him the truth, "okay, when we were here this morning..."

As Nicole began to speak the light from a warp ring appeared a few feet away from them, Tails knowing that meant trouble pushed Nicole behind him and went right into a fighting stance. Nicole stood behind him as Fiona appeared with a sly grin on her face, "hello there, kid" she spoke, "Fiona! What the? AHH!" Tails felt a blow to the back of his neck, strong enough to knock him out but not hurt too much. As he felt his consciousness fade away the last thing he heard was Nicole's voice saying that she was truly sorry.

* * *

Slowly Tails began to wake up, feeling groggy He wasn't too sure where he was or what had happened, last he remembered was meeting Nicole then Fiona appearing before he was knocked out. 'That's right! Nicole knocked me out!' Tails looked around seeing he was currently sitting in a wooden chair. His arms were tied behind his back with his legs tied down to the legs of the chair, he also noticed he seemed to be in a room of some kind. The walls were painted a bright red with a huge heart-shaped bed in the middle of the room, the carpet was fuzzy and white. To be honest, the room seemed very cliche to him, he struggled to try and get away but found himself to secured to the chair. "Hello?" he called out, only to have his attention pulled to the nearby bathroom door. Standing there was both Fiona and Nicole in the doorway, each of them were wearing nighties, Fiona's was black while Nicole's was a dark purple. Tails could see they were wearing something under them, but wasn't able to see, he noticed Nicole looked away, ashamed her ears dropped, while Fiona was smirking staring straight at the furious fox boy.

"Nice to see you're awake, kid..." Fiona said, still standing in the doorway as she crossed her arms. Tails just growled and spoke "Where the hell are we? And Nicole? How could you help her? She's a damn traitor!" The lynx flinched at Tails harsh tone, she went to answer but was cut off by the older fox, who decided to be the one to explain things. "We're in a hotel room that I got from Mammoth Mogul, and as for Nicole? I wouldn't be too mad at her, you're just as much at fault for this situation as she is."

"Oh yeah? Why?!" Tails almost shouted, barely able to contain his anger. Fiona laughed, saying "you really" she put a heavy emphasis on the word really "should choose better places to have sex." Upon saying that Tails eyes went wide, "you saw us?!" Fiona nodded, "right down to your dirty little secret" she winked, as she said that. Tails face softened, still holding some anger, "Nicole why didn't you tell me? We could have found a way out?" he said, now softer than before, the lynx went to answer but was cut off again. "Simple, I told her not to, if she did you'd have figured out some way to turn this around on me and I couldn't have that so.."

Hearing that Tails anger towards Nicole had cooled down, he was still furious at Fiona for how she'd blackmailed Nicole into helping her with whatever this was. Tails still wasn't fully sure what was going on, "ok, so you have me, but if you think our friends are gonna give you anything just to help Scrouge..." he said, only for Fiona to laugh again, "who said anything about that? What I want is something much, much better; I want some of what Nicole here got in the woods this morning." Tails had to resist yelling what, "what about Scrouge?!" he said, while the fiery red vixen shrugged, "what about him? I'm moving on to something better... Even if I'm forced to share you with Nicole." Fiona said, 'not that I'd mind that' the fox thought with a chuckle.

"And what if I say no? And don't think you can just blackmail me!" Tails said, he knew Fiona was crafty, though he wouldn't give in to her so easily.

"Oh, I don't need to worry about that... Oh, Nicole..." Fiona said, taking the lynx by the hand, she leads them both over to the bed, which Tails noticed his chair was placed right in front of. Sitting on the bed Fiona noticed Tails was still angry and Nicole looked ashamed, knowing that neither one of them would be much fun this way. Fiona decided to use the AI to lighten the mood, then they could both have fun with Tails, gripping Nicole's face by her chin so that they looked at each other, she then addressed Tails. "Don't be like that kid, I'll show you how two girls can be much more fun than one."

Before Nicole or Tails knew what was happening Fiona has grabbed both sides of Nicole's face and kissed her deeply on the lips. Shocking both her and Tails who was currently watching, as the foxes tongue slid out into the lynx's mouth dueling her for several moments before Nicole broke the kiss, though Fiona's tight grip kept them close against each other. "What are you doing?!" Nicole hissed as the fox grinned, "just trying to lighten you guys up, besides check out Tails, I think he likes what he sees."

Together they both looked over at Tails who's face was now blushing a bright red, Nicole could see his breathing had become faster and that he was obviously trying to hide a now forming an erection. 'If a kiss affected him like that, is he really enjoying this? What would happen if we did more?' the lynx thought. Before she could think any more about it Fiona pulled her back into another kiss, this time though Nicole was more into it rather then be resistant. Tails watched as both girls tongues dueled and slipped into each other's mouths, exploring around and tasting each inch. Nicole was still feeling unsure about this, especially with someone like Fiona, but if Tails was enjoying this, then she could deal with it. 'I guess this isn't so bad, as long as he enjoys it.' Nicole thought while they kissed.

Tails were at a complete loss for words as he watched his new lover and former crush make out in front of him. Part of his mind screamed for him to stop this, yet another part was saying for him to sit back and enjoy the show. 'This, this can't be happening' he thought, struggling more against the chair, Tails could feel his fox hood sliding out from his sheath, quickly using his twin tails to cover it.

Fiona, who was still kissing the lynx, looked over at the younger fox outta the corner of her eyes, seeing him covering his crotch and his flushed face she grinned. 'I knew he couldn't resist, time to take it to the next level' she thought, slowly breaking the kiss. Fiona looked down at Nicole's tits, seeing something that made her twitch with jealousy, 'wait? These were B-cups, now there a size bigger than before.' she thought, reaching up with her hands, massaging the huge tits in her palms. 'Maybe she can adjust her body or something?' Fiona thought, still pouting. "Geez, Nicole, you've got a really nice pair rack here, I'd kill for tits like these," Fiona said that comment made Nicole feel a sense of pride, knowing she had one advantage over the vixen in front of her.

Deciding it was time to really take things upwards, Fiona grabbed Nicole's nightie and ripped it clean off, not to be outdone Nicole did the same to Fiona and ripped off her own nightie. Tails eyes went wide when he saw what they wore underneath them, Fiona was dressed in a purple lacy bra with matching panties where Nicole wore a matching black bra with matching panties. Both girls giggled at the look on his face, "I think he likes what he sees" Fiona said with a soft giggle while Nicole blushed.

"Maybe, maybe we should give him a little more?" Nicole said, catching both Tails and Fiona by surprise, "oh? What ya got in mind?" The red fox asked with a smirk, rather than answer, Nicole reached behind her, unhooking and tossing off her bra, letting it land on Tails lap. Fiona watched, rather amused by Nicole's sudden actions. of course not to be outdone, she did the same tossing off her bra onto Tails lap.

Looking over at the now topless lynx Fiona felt that same jealousness return, 'bad enough her tit's put Rouge to shame,' she thought, looking down at her own which were a nice C-cup. Spotting the lynx's darker tinted nipples Fiona had to admit, they sure looked nice enough to suck. Leaning forward, she quickly inhaled Nicole's left tit and began sucking hard on the nipple. Using her fangs she nipped it a bit harshly which made Nicole yelp and pull away, taking her breast from Fiona's mouth, she crossed her arms across her chest to protect it, denying the fox access. Fiona watched and rather than get upset she moved over to Nicole's ear, whispering, "don't stop now, we almost got him. Just a little more playful teasing and he'll give in, I promise I'll try to be gentler."

Nicole watched her then slowly nodded, "fine, any more roughness and I'm ending this, I don't care what you do to me." the lynx said, surprising the fox by her boldness. Seems Nicole had more of a backbone than she let on.

Slowly, Nicole lowered her arms down to her sides, giving the fox access to her breasts again. True to her word Fiona was a lot more gentle this time around, taking the hardened left nipple back into her mouth, sucking it gingerly as she massaged it with her tongue. Taking her hand, she brought it up to her right one and began to pinch it with her forefinger and thumb, pulling it slowly as the lynx moaned out, enjoying the feelings the fox was giving her.

Tails meanwhile, was now split down the middle, half of him wanted to burst out from that chair and have his way with both girls. The other half, the more logical half of his brain was still upset over the circumstances that led to this. He wasn't sure what he could do other than watch, Fiona had now pushed Nicole down on the bed and was lying over the lynx. Taking her time sucking both breasts and licking them with her tongue, using her fangs she bit them again but this time was more gentle than before. Nicole truly enjoyed this, turning her head to the side she saw the look in Tails eyes, pushing Fiona off her she sat up. "I think you've had enough... Besides, don't you think we should start focusing on Tails?"

Turning their attention to Tails, each of them saw his now fully erect nine-inch cock out in the open. His tails, no longer able to hide it, he so wanted to use his hands to cover it up but his bound hands made that impossible. Each of the girls wasn't fooled by the angry expression he kept on his face, both of them giggled and turned around with their backs to Tails. Leaning over they both pulled down their panties revealing their cute rears and their wet slits to the younger fox under them. Tails tried to avoid looking away but found he couldn't, both girls now fully naked began to advance towards Tails, letting him take in the full sight of them in all their naked glory.

"Are you still angry with me?" Nicole asked as she walked towards Tails, who just growled, not very well though "what do you think?" he said, making Nicole frown "I'm, I'm sorry for these circumstances, but it was either this or losing you." Tails scoffed, "then why were you enjoying it so much hm?" he said, making Nicole look down, "I, I wasn't at first, I couldn't help it... It just felt so good.." Fiona seeing this chose to step in "she was enjoying it just like I am, so stop being so angry and join the fun." Fiona said, looking down at Tails her expression became a more soft one, "would it helped if I finally said I'm sorry for how I treated and did you wrong?"

"No, it wouldn't" Tails snapped, which made Fiona laugh, she knew he was putting up an act, "oh? Don't make me have to use these?" she said, perking out her chest to the younger fox. "Wait! I have a better idea. if saying sorry isn't enough to earn your forgiveness, then maybe this will." Nicole said, reaching for Tails face.

Making Tails look at her before he had a chance to protest the lynx leaned down and kissed Tails on the lips, she made the kiss as soft and as passionate as she could. Turning it into an apology kiss, Nicole conveyed all of her feelings to the younger fox, Tails was resistant, though feeling the lynx's feeling he returned them. Kissing her back showing that he forgave her and could never be mad at her. Fiona couldn't help but feel a little touched as she watched them; the compassion was a lot stronger than anything Scrouge had ever shown her.

'There like true lovers,' Fiona thought as she watched them make out. Part of her truly wanted that same feeling, though deep inside she wondered if she was even worth it, closing her eyes she found herself thinking of the past. Reflecting on everything she'd done, from the day she left the freedom fighters, to falling under Scrouge's influence, from cheating on Sonic to slapping Tails aside, plus everything else that had happened leading up till now.

Fiona was starting to realize that she needed to make up a lot of things to a lot of people, though right now she could start with Tails. Watching as Nicole broke the kiss with Tails, she went to untie him only to be stopped by Fiona, giving the fox an angry start she was surprised by the compassionate look on the fox's face. A look she hadn't seen on the fox's face for a very, very long time, not since before she left.

"Is it too late for me to apologize?" she asked softly, Tails looked at Fiona with a look, trying to think of something to say before he was cut off by Nicole instead. "It's never too late Fiona." Tails looked at Nicole, surprised by how encouraging Nicole was being. The lynx gave him a soft look, silently asking him to let go of the past and start over with the now reformed vixen. Feeling he should do as she asked, Tails took a slow breath, letting all of his anger flow out with the air from his lungs. "She's right," he said, sounding much calmer than before.

Fiona took the lead and pressed her own lips upon Tails own, catching him off guard, he had no idea that Fiona meant her apology like this. He returned the kiss with as much passion as he could, their tongues locked in a passionate duel as Nicole watched. The lynx felt weird, but at the same time she knew it was for the best, despite all of his denials, she knew deep inside he still loved the red furred fox. Of course, this didn't stop her from joining in with the two of them. Tails now found himself trapped in a three-way kiss, both girls had their tongues within his mouth, together they easily overpowered him, leaving him no choice but to submit to their wills.

The younger Fox found himself enjoying this, pleasuring them both as he worked to massage and tease their tongues as they both teased his own back. Soon they broke the kiss, due to Tails struggling against the ropes, each of them realized what they forgot to do. Simultaneously they each untied his arms and legs, feeling the fox, now finally freed from his restraints, Tails had one first order of business and that was to get a little payback on these two naughty vixens. Taking his hands, Tails reached behind each of them, placing his hands on their rears he then gave them both a hard slap as hard as he could. Each girl yelped, both moaning in pleasure as he kept spanking, again and again, even massaging both rears. Nicole and Fiona each knew this was coming, but it was a hell of a lot more pleasurable than pain.

Fiona was shocked by the feeling she was having, it was so much different then when Scrouge did it, back then it was all pain yet with Tails it was so pleasurable. The red-furred fox found herself arching her back up so when Tails hand came down on her behind the sounds of skin slapping skin filled the air. Nicole watched, getting an idea she joined Tails in slapping Fiona's ass, this made Fiona moan loudly as she looked back at both of them "Hey!" she said. Tails laughed along with Nicole, Fiona wanting a little payback leaned and slapped Nicole's own rear along with Tails which made the lynx gasp and moan out.

After a few more moment's of rear slapping and massaging the session ended both girls were now rubbing their stinging asses, feeling like Tails had done well punishing them. Course they could have been mad at him, yet they chose not to, in fact, to be honest, they actually wanted him to do it even longer than they had.

"I sure hope you two have learned a lesson," Tails said, standing off the chair, stretching his limb as they still felt somewhat sore from being tied down so long. "Oh, we sure have honey," Nicole said, grinning as Fiona nodded, "you sure know how to make a girl see the error of her own ways," she said, still rubbing her sore rear.

Following both girls to the bed Tails found himself, seeing quite the site, both girls sat on the bed while Fiona grinned. "Ah, before you join us, how about we give you a little show?" she suggested, making both the lynx and younger fox curious. "Like what?" Tails asked as Fiona winked, then moved into a very sexy hot pose. "Like this" all Tails could do was stare in shock at the show in front of him.

Fiona was laying on her stomach, with her tail arched high in the air, showing her whole twitching anus and soaked pussy, she had her hands fisted up into her hair and was giving Tails a very sexy slutty look of pure need. "Mmm, don't you want some of this Tails baby?" she asked, using her arms to hide her tits from his view just to tease him.

"Oh, Tails don't forget about me," Nicole said, leaning up against the bed with her legs held up in the air, using her hand she was spreading open her soaked pussy with one hand while the other was massaging her breasts. She purred and gave Tails a look of lust and desire as she winked with a smile.

"You two sure are flexible," Tails said, unable to take his eyes off the two vixens in front of him. "Oh we're much more than that baby," Nicole said, getting onto all fours along with Fiona, who giggled, "let's get him!" Together, both girls pounced on Tails, pinning him down onto the bed, both of them began to shower his face with kisses. By the time they had finished, the fox's whole face was covered from his ears to his neck with kisses and lipstick stains. He watched as both girls moved up and placed their breasts in front of his face offering them to him.

"Touch mine first," Nicole said, pressing her tits into the left side of Tails face as Fiona pressed hers onto the right side, "no, touch mine" She pleaded. Tails looked at both in front of him, then got an idea "I chose both" he said. Both girls were confused by what he meant so he chose to show them.

Grabbing Fiona's left breast and Nicole's right one since they were the two closest to his face, they each let out a moan of surprise but pure satisfaction as he started to slowly massage them. While his hands did the work of squeezing and playing with the fleshy mounds he took his mouth and first started sucking on Nicole's erect nipples, flicking them with his tongue and teasing them as he switched to Fiona. Both girls were amazed and enjoying his actions and the wonderful feelings he was giving them, Fiona was amazed by the difference in his skill from Scrouge's own. Where he was rough Tails was so soft and sweet. "Oh, Tails don't stop I've never felt so good..." Fiona said, moaning out as Nicole giggled, "see? He's so passionate and amazing."

Inhaling both of the girl's nipples Tails found he couldn't get enough, both girls were moaning loudly and had reached a hand down between the others legs. Rubbing each other's swollen wet pussies, Nicole was stroking and massaging Fiona's clit whereas the fox was thrusting her fingers quickly into the lynx's wet slit. Each of them soon moaned out from all the actions and came hard spraying their warm juices all over the bed and hands. Nicole panted and gave Tails several kisses up his neck as Fiona caught her breath and realized this was the first time someone other than herself had given her an orgasm, yet She sure as enjoying it as much as those two were.

"Making me cum like this, your both talented" Fiona said, leaning and kissing Tails. "Especially you, mmm, you've got one talented man here Nicole." The lynx giggled and kissed Fiona on the cheek with a smile, "don't you mean ours... I don't mind sharing him." Nicole said as Fiona kissed her back.

"Wait, don't I get a say?" Tails said surprised. "Mmmm, NO!" They both said, giggling and laughing as they both moved down to his lap, now face to face with his huge cock. They eye'd it like two wild animals ready to pounce on their next meal. "My, my you sure are a healthy boy," Fiona said, sandwiching Tails cock with her breasts as Nicole not wanting to be left out did the same. "He sure is," she said, smiling, moaning as her nipples grinded against Fiona's own.

Both girls pressed their breasts together like two loaves of bread for a sandwich with Tails shaft being the thick meat between them, they each giggled at the faces Tails was making as he moaned out. Feeling the soft, fleshy mounds rubbing and squeezing every inch of his shaft, the young fox found himself thrusting upwards fucking their tits as he enjoyed the pleasure. Both girls kept grinding their erect nipples against each other as they leaned forward to kiss, seeing the look on Tails face they found it both cute and oh so arousing.

"Mmm, this looks so tasty," Fiona said, giving his swollen tip a long lick as Nicole giggled. "Too bad we don't have any buns, then it'd look like a delicious chili dog." Fiona smirked as she pulled away, "oh? Who says we don't?" Leaning down to Nicole she whispered into her ear as both girls developed a sexy yet sinister smile as they released him. Tails watched now curious, as both girls turned their backs to each other, grabbing his hard cock they proceeded to sandwich between both of their butt cheeks. "Now doesn't this look delicious?" Fiona asked as Nicole giggled, "they sure do, what do you think Tails hunni?"

Tails were too caught up in the moment to say anything, the feeling of his cock between both of their fine asses was way too much for the young fox. "I think he likes it," Nicole said, pressing her rear to Fiona's own as the fox giggled "well, he's going to love this!" Fiona took the lead and pressed her ass more against Nicole's own, both girls began to move up and down, feeling Tails hard cock as it rubbed not only against their twitching rears. But also their soaked pussies, he arched his hips so this way the tip of his cock slid into Fiona's wet folds than Nicole's own. Both girls moaned out, loving every bit of this, "see Tails? Two girls are better than one." Nicole smiled and said, "how do you like the hot dog special?"

"Oh it's great, so good... more please..." Tails said, panting as they didn't stop. Rather both girls had now arched themselves up so that way Tails hands could grab and tease their hard pebble-like nipples, they both moaned loudly and kept moving faster. Stroking and stimulating Tails cock till they both felt him twitching, "Nicole he's about to blow!" Fiona called out, "let's assume the position!" The Lynx said, turning around both girls went down and took turns taking Tails whole hard shaft into their hot, wet mouths. The young fox couldn't take anymore, throwing his head back, he came hard first into Nicole's mouth as she happily swallowed down all she could. Then Fiona's own she almost choked on the amount she took in. However she found the taste to be delicious, it was sweet, unlike Scrouge who was always bitter.

"Mmm, now that was delicious," Fiona said, slowly licking her lips as Nicole leaned close, kissing her on the lips while they shared what was left inside each others mouths. Pulling away the lynx smiled, "it's not just delicious, it's the best!" she said happily. "I think it's time for someone else to become the center of attention." Tails said, winking at Nicole who winked back.

Fiona looked between them both before Nicole moved pouncing on the fiery red vixen, pinning Fiona's arms to her sides and wrapping her legs around the vixen's own leaving her soaked pussy fully exposed to Tails. Fiona struggled, but with her arms and legs trapped by the cyber lynx, she was now fully open for them to enjoy her as they saw fit.

"Two against one isn't fair!" Fiona said, still struggling as Tails moved down between her legs, Nicole, meanwhile was now nipping on the tips of Fiona's ears, making the fox moan in pleasure. "But you like it don't you?" she whispered into her ear, giving it another lick. "I don't like it... I LOVE it!" Fiona shouted as Tails moved down between her legs. "Well, get ready for this.

Using his thumbs Tails pushed open Fiona's soaked lips revealing the pink inner folds to him, a treasure he never thought he'd be able to have. Taking his tongue he licked her wet slit several times before thrusting his tongue deep within her, Fiona howled and moaned out, arching her hips up to Tails. Nicole meanwhile was busy fondling and playing with Fiona's tits, pinching and twisting her nipples, Nicole had never felt this turned on before in her life, yet she loved every minute of it. Feeling more aroused her actions became rougher, she tugged harder on Fiona's nipples, twisting them till they began to slowly turn purple. Tails had his tongue deep inside Fiona's pussy, her juices gushing out as he twirled it around all over inside her. 'Oh God's, if this is what it's like to really have sex then I've really been missing out!' Fiona thought. "Oh fuck! Deeper Tails! Please suck my clit!" Fiona called out while arching up to Nicole, "Don't stop! Fondle me more Nicole! Please slap my breasts!"

Eager to please the horny fox under them, they both began to get more aggressive, Nicole did as Fiona asked. Taking her hands, she slapped the foxes breasts both left and right, soft at first but she got harder and harder, Tails had pulled his tongue from inside Fiona and as now sucking on her erect clit. Flicking and stroking it with his tongue as the fox thrashed and moaned loudly. The two-way assault was sending her right over the edge and she went willingly. "Oh! Oh! Gosh! I'm cumming!" she called out, cumming hard inside Tails mouth as she sprayed her warm cum all over his tongue and muzzle. Tails happily lapped it all up enjoying the sweet, tangy taste the fox had, while she rode out her orgasm Fiona felt Nicole loosen her grip. Seeing her chance she quickly flipped them over with her now holding the lynx the same way she'd been held. "So does this look tasty and delicious?" The fox asked, reaching a hand down to spread open Nicole's wet lips, showing Tails those amazing pink folds he'd tasted so many times before.

"Very delicious" Tails said, crawling to Nicole as Fiona giggled. "Eeek! No! You naughty foxes unhand me!" Nicole said, but her pleas were ignored as Fiona reached up and began to give the cyber lynx the same treatment as before. Grabbing her luscious breasts, she squeezed and massaged them, leaning down she also licked and bit down along Nicole's neck. Tails watched them with a grin, going down he buried his face into Nicole's crotch, running his tongue up and down her wet slit, slipping his tongue inside her he began to eat her out. This made Nicole even hornier as she moaned loudly, arching her body up to both of them, course she was already so turned on it didn't take much to make her cum. The feeling of Tails warm tongue inside her as his lips massaged her clit, Fiona's hands squeezing and teasing her breasts, the lynx screamed out in pure bliss. "AH! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she said, spraying her warm cum all over Tails muzzle and into his mouth. She's was a flavor the fox could never get enough of as he swallowed down all he could. Pulling away, he watched as both girls panted to catch their breaths, each of them saw his cock was now hard as a rock and looked ready for another go. The problem was both of them really wanted to go first and neither would take no for an answer, "oh Tails..." they both said, using a sexually suggestive tone.

Looking up Tails eyes almost burst from his head, he saw both girls doing a different sexy pose, pleading their case as to why They should get to go first.

"Oh Tails, let me go first, you know I should. I am your girlfriend after all" Nicole said, sitting on her knees with her legs spread and her tits perked up outwards, She also had her hands in her hair and was giving him a pleading look.

"No me, he's never had me before and he knows I can rock his world," Fiona said, on all fours with her rear facing Tails. She was swaying her tail side to side, giving her ass a smack as she rested her hand upon her rear, allowing Tails a perfect view of her soaked slit.

"No! I'm going first!" Nicole said, now glaring at Fiona, who glared back, "no me!" Forgetting about Tails, Nicole and Fiona began to push each other, soon they both wound up on the floor. Trying to overpower the other one, Nicole pushed Fiona into the shaggy carpet only for Fiona to flip her over and try to pin her down. As arousing as it was, watching two very sexy women fight over him Tails knew he had to break them up. Grabbing Fiona by her tail and Nicole by her hair, he pulled them both up, stopping them before this wonderful moment was ruined. "Hey! How is it that I'm the youngest one here and I have to be the adult between us?"

"But, but Tails..." Both girls said whining as they each pressed up against him. "No buts, either compromise or no one gets to go." Tails said sternly, both girls were impressed and quite turned on by Tails firmness, the way he took control over them. They looked at each other and nodded, deciding to go back to what had brought them both here in the first place. "Tails is right, we can compromise, but how?" Nicole said Fiona stroked her chin in thought before hearing Tails speak up. "I think I know how."

"Huh?" Both girls looked at the fox with curious expressions, they watched as Tails sat at the foot of the bed, spreading apart his legs he patted each one with a smile. "Come have a seat, you can both take turns." "Oh Tails, you're a genius!" They both said.

Moving into position both girls sat on Tails lap, each of their hands wrapped around his cock and stroked him slowly, "who do you want to go first Tails?" they both whispered into his ear. The fox shuddered, but was quick to decide, grabbing Nicole's hips Fiona watched as the lynx easily took in Tails massive cock. Nicole had few problems as she moaned loudly and began to ride him hard and fast, Fiona pouted a bit cause she had wanted to be first, but seeing the way Nicole as enjoying herself made her want it even more. Tails hands squeezed Nicole's hips as he thrust in and out of her, soon he stopped and pulled out grinning at Fiona. "Your turn." The red fox smiled and moved into position, wrapping one arm around Tails neck, she used her other to hold his wet shaft as she rubbed it against her wet folds. Nicole watched as Fiona took Tails whole cock deep inside her, she gasped and moaned out, having trouble, despite the fact she was no longer a virgin and hadn't been for a long time. Tails obviously larger cock took some getting used to, but boy did it feel amazing. Slowly she began to move her hips earning pleasure for them both as they cried out and began to make.

"Oh, oh Tails! You're like a little fuck machine!" Fiona moaned out as Nicole moved and kissed the red fox on the lips. "He's our little fuck machine," she said, watching as Tails was fucking Fiona now harder and faster. Soon Tails surprised both girls when he had them both get onto all fours, he got behind Nicole again, placing his hands on her rear, he slipped himself back inside her. Nicole moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled with Tails dick, pulling back, he began to fuck her again as Fiona watched, reaching a hand down she rubbed and teased her own pussy. "Tails..." she whined to which he moved and thrust his self back into Fiona, who cried out in pleasure. Tails himself was in pure bliss as he fucked the two sexy girls under him, whereas Nicole's pussy was super soft and massaged his shaft, Fiona's was incredibly tight and super wet.

"Is this" Fiona said, moaning loudly as Tails was taking her, "how good it feels every time you two do it?" The fox fell back onto the bed as Tails plunged himself into Nicole's wet folds again. "AH! Yes! Now.." Nicole couldn't really talk while Tails took her so roughly. "You're apart of this Fiona!" Tails pulled out from Nicole and went back to Fiona but now she was on her side so he held her leg to his chest and pounded into her from a deeper angle. "I love this!" Fiona screamed out, Nicole moved over and kissed her several times before laying on her back with Tails now over her as he was slamming deep into her. "I love you guys! I want all three of us to always be together!" Fiona said, leaning down she kissed Nicole deeply as the lynx smiled, "me too." Tails moaned out reaching down he grabbed the tits of both girls and began to squeeze and play with them. "Oh fuck me three!" he moaned out, all three of them could feel their orgasms approaching quickly. "Gosh girl's I'm gonna!" he shouted out, both of them moved back onto all fours as they felt Tails pull back and stroke his hard cock, they each rubbed their own clits.

All of them screamed out and came hard, both girls sprayed their hot cum all over their legs and bed as Tails moaned out. First, he thrust himself deep inside Fiona and unleashed his seed, he then pulled out and did the same to Nicole, making sure both girls got an equal amount of his warm seed. "Ah I'm cumming!" he cried out as they both joined him "me too!" "Me three!" Soon all three of them fell onto the bed panting hard as they leaned and each kissed Tails cheeks.

Hours later, after a lot more fun and enjoyment the three of them had decided they wanted to be together, no matter what happened but there was just one problem with that wish. "Fiona, you know if you want this to work between the three of us you're going to have to return back with us," Nicole said, looking at the red fox as they both lay on Tails chest. "I, I know..." Fiona said, looking down, but hearing Tails speak, she looked up at him. "You're also gonna have to face the others." This made Fiona frown, "but, what am I going to tell them?!"

"You'll tell them the truth, and I mean everything" Tails said, his tone showed he meant what he said as Fiona looked down. "Don't worry, we'll be there with you the whole way?" Nicole said reassuringly to the female fox.

The following day after a night of nonstop fun, both Tails and Nicole brought Fiona to the council of acorn. During her trial Fiona brought up how Scrouge had betrayed her and left her for dead, most of the freedom fighters were still angered over her past actions. Tails had come to her defense and most surprisingly so did Nicole, they both explained Fiona had only done what she did cause people had taken advantage of her and that she had plenty of unresolved issues. The council had talked for a week straight before deciding Fiona's fate, they decided they would not turn her into the zone cops. Provided she turn in her warp ring which she did and remain under house arrest in the city, they also said she could work at the hospital to help make up for her wrongs. Of course, she agreed to all of this, though the freedom fighters were skeptical, cept for Tails and Nicole who both knew the truth about her. Sonic, of course, made it clear that they would be watching along with Sally, which leads to Nicole giving Fiona a secret wink.

The End?

* * *

 **AN: Well I hope everyone enjoyed it. Till next time.**


End file.
